On the Night of the 14th
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: A night alone is depressing, especially on the 14th of February.


**Rainbow: **So I just remembered that today was Valentine's, and seeing how I did something last year...

**Star:** Oh god, you actually rushed to do this instead of working on anything new or productive.

**Rainbow:** Shut up! I've been a little preoccupied, so I kind of forgot about this account... Anyway, I thought I'd type a little something out for Reimu and Marisa! I don't care if that makes me Vanilla or lands a spot on the MariAli hit list. ReiMari is a superior ship!

**Star:** Dang. Marisa really has a lot of pairings.

**Rainbow:** Yep. Harem Protagonist EX. Anyway, that got me thinking about how hard it must be if she actually did try and honor those relationships with everyone, so I ended up writing something sad instead of happy... In the end, I just couldn't figure out a way to resolve it naturally.

**Star:** You know, maybe if you were a better writer...

**Rainbow:** Oh, can it! Let's just start the fic!

Valentine's Day.

The thought of it hangs over my head. Mostly because I know you'll be occupied all day, receiving gifts from everyone.

Not that I particularly blame them.

You're popular. You're amiable. Everyone loves you.

And for some reason, you chose me.

But today?

How could you do this to me? Forget about me and scamper off with everyone else?

The kitchen's a mess right now. I've been working all day, despite the fact I know you won't come home till late.

You'll pick me up in your arms, hold me close, and give me a kiss.

Then we'll untangle, and you'll set aside your day clothes and slip into sweats.

We'll talk about things that don't mean much at all, and after about half an hour, you'll guide me to our room and shove onto the bed.

I don't know if I'll hate you then.

The clock reads 1:24, and I can hear your keys rattling outside the door.

The kitchen's cleared. I have the lights set to a cheery tone, and I've changed out of my dirty clothes. The apron is in the hamper.

Our door swings open, and you stagger into our apartment. You're not even drunk. What excuse do you have?

You almost look surprised to see me waiting at the dinner table. A clean chocolate cake is set on pristine china and covered with crystal.

"Reimu?"

"Hi, Marisa. You've been out late."

A blush rises to your face, and you stammer, "I-I mean, I didn't mean to. Sorry." You rub the back of your head and move closer to pick me up.

I let you. I'm not sure if I want to cry on your shoulder and let you know how I'm feeling. I can feel the sharp edges of boxes and the harsh outline of chocolate against my breast. There's crinkling from the bags in your pockets.

"I just meant that I was hanging out with Patchouli and Alice."

Of course.

"I didn't know you'd be just waiting here for me." She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.

I hate how I can see the love in your eyes. Your concern. Your regret.

How can you love me like that when you love everyone else? What the hell do I even mean to you?

You glance over at the cake. "Did you?"

I nod.

You pull me in closer. "Sorry, I didn't…"

And I hate how you can understand me. How you can get into my head. If you understand that much, why do you keep doing this to me?

But I know why. Because you feel the same way towards everyone. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But if that's the case, is there anyone special to you?

"Here… let's… uh, do you want some?" You start getting plates out and taking the lid off the cake.

A neat slice. And then a fork.

"Let's eat!" You dig right in. I haven't eaten for a while, but I'm not particularly hungry.

"Hey, c'mon." You cock your head to the side and just stare at me like there's something wrong. Of course, there's something wrong. "Oh, is it?..."

What do you think it is?

You stick your fork into your slice, break off a chunk and offer it to me.

"C'mon, I'm not a kid."

You grin, and I open my mouth. It's sweet and rich. Exactly how I wanted it to be. The cake, I mean.

"There. That so hard?"

Something hot's leaking.

"Hey! Reimu?!" The chair screeches as you stand up. "Hey, c'mon!"

I'm wrapped up in your arms again.

I hate this. Why is this what comforts me?

"C'mon... C'mon…"

Why am I like this? Why does it have to be you?

Something tender and fragile is welling up. I'm supposed to be the strongest. The one people rely on. Things like this, no, nothing is supposed to weigh me down. So why right now…

I'm trying to push you away.

"C'mon, Reimu…" My eyes are squeezed shut, trying to stop that fragile thing from escaping. "Reimu…" You're holding me tighter. "C'mon, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry, alright? Alright?"

It's no use.

Your eyes meet mine. "Look, let's just… Let's just go to bed, alright? I kept you up long enough anyway."

You lead me into our room and set me gently on the bed.

I can hear you change and ask me if I'm going to sleep in day clothes.

I don't respond, but in the morning, I wake up in pajamas.

The sun is leaking through the curtains, and your face is dozing next to mine. We're almost sharing the same pillow.

I twirl a strand of your hair, almost catching my hair along with it.

I'm supposed to be the one who can't be tied down, but in an hour or two, you'll already be out the door.

But right now, you're mine. Just mine. The sun, and your face, and your love.

And suddenly, I understand the man who wanted to lock up the world in gold and love it.

**Rainbow:** And fin! Well, it's not the greatest, but at least I made it in time!

**Star:** Is that really the most important thing though?

**Rainbow:** Your guess is as good as mine. Though it's a shame I didn't get to any YukaRan.

**Star:** Oh yeah, that's your favorite ship in Touhou, isn't it?

**Rainbow:** Yes, the Yakumo Family needs all the love and attention it can get!

**Star:** But you still haven't updated your fic on them yet.

**Rainbow:** I know! I know! I'm working on it! Anyway, until then! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the fic or want to leave some feedback! Anything really motivates me!

**Star:** God knows you need it.

**Rainbow:** Oh, come on!

**Star:** We'll see you in the next fic. Which _hopefully_ comes out soon.

**Rainbow:** I'm trying okay?!


End file.
